Marget Swanwhite
Margret Swanwhite or Little Snow White, was the daughter of King Ferdinand and Queen Imogene. 'Biography ' Before she was born, her mother was sewing near the windowsill one winters night when she accidentally pricked her finger on the needle letting three drops of blood on the snow. Look at it, she made a wish to have a child as red as blood, white as snow an black as night. On the first day of spring, Marget was born . Howver, when Margret was a year old, her mother became ill and died. Her father then remarried another woman named Lady Belleoma, a proud yet hartless woman. As a child, she was neglected by her stepmother but the staff kept her sprits bright. When was seven years old, the huntsman took her to the forest where he must kill by the Queen's Order. Margret begged the huntsman to spare her life and promised to run away. The huntsman felt pity for her and decided to let her go. She ran as fast as her feet could carry her through the forest. When it was almost dark, she found a little cottage, and inside a meal had been prepared with seven loafs of bread, seven slices of cheese and seven cups of cider. After trying a taste of each plate, she went upstairs to the loft where their were seven beds. Trying each one, the seventh was just right. The next morning, she soon discovered the house's owners were seven dwarf bothers. She explained to them how she came here. The dwarves decided to let her stay, if she could cook and clean for the house. Some time latter, an old pedlar woman came to her asked her to sample some ribbons. Not knowing it was her stepmother, the wicked woman tied the ribbons around her waist that couldnt breath. Luckily the dwarves were able to revie . They warned her never to let any strangers in the house or go out. The second time, the Queen then used a poisoned comb that made her fall unconsious . Then finale, the Queen, in the guise of a farmer's wife, tricked her into eat an apple by eating the white half of the apple. The red half was logged in her throat. The dwarves, thinking that she was dead, decided to place her body in coffin made of glass, so that every creature passing by her would admire her beauty. Nine years latter, Prince Richard came by with his men on hunting. Captivated her beauty, he begged the dwarves to have the coffin in exchange for gold. The dwarves agreed, and his servants had to carry the coffin. However, when one of his men acidently triped on a tree root. Which caused the coffin fall and the apple out of her mouth. Prince Richard was relived and asked Margret to marry him. For it was on their wedding day, that Queen Belloma was invited to celbration. Only to be punished for her crims of attemped murder, by being forced to were iron shoes, that were heated from hot coals, and danced until she died. She latter gave birth to a son, whom she named Lucus. Their son who would be bcome the husband to Lucindia. 'Personility ' Growing up in a castle with servants, she was a loner and felt isolated from her parents. But her nanny, pet dog and the royal jester mad her happy.